Until the End Of Time
by SailorKMoonie
Summary: One Shot Cristian goes on and lives his life and as he dies he hears a song.


**Hey readers. I caution that you might want to watch the movie before you read this. I know I found this more meaningful after I watched it. BTW I was thinking of how old Cristian would be and I was thinking 25, if anyone has any objections, please contact me. You know the drill, R&R. **

**Until The End Of Time**

A year after Satine's death, Christian published his story, he went on to become a famous playwriter. Though many thought he had everything, Christian felt his life was empty and only his friends, Toulouse and the others, kept him going, making his life bearable. But some nights when he sat in his small chair, looking out the window at the ruins of the Moulin Rouge he couldn't help but remember his love…and pain.

As much as Christian tried not to dwell on the past, his play The Moulin Rouge became his best ever and he would often get letters from young couples saying how they loved his songs and would play them at their wedding. And while Christian was happy for them, he was also saddened that he would never again dance or sing with the woman he loved.

He grew older and never married. He knew he could not bring himself to marry someone, he knew, he would never give a fraction of the love he gave to Satine. His hair became gray and his once melodic voice became horse and dry.

On the year of 1955 when he lay on his death bed, his will written out, giving all that he had to Toulouse's son, whom he almost felt was his own son sometimes. Telling him to restore the Moulin Rouge, as a theater and then telling him, his last words, "The greatest thing I've ever learned, is just to love and be loved in return."

As he breathed his last breath and the life left his body, darkness surrounded him. Until a dot of light appered and a voice could be heard, becoming louder and louder. (FWI, this is the finale style of the song)

_"Never Knew I Could Feel Like This _

_Like I've Never Seen The Sky Before"_

(It can't be) Christian thought.

_"Want to Vanish Inside Your Kiss_

_Everyday I'm Lovin You More and More_

_Listen to My Heart, Can You Hear It Sing?_

_Come Back To Me and FORGIVE EVERYTHING!"_

Tears stremed down Christans face as a figure appeared in the growing light, making it appear as if she was the one creating the glow.

_"Seasons May Change, Winter to Spring"_

Satine came forward in her off-white cortazan dress and head piece still on as if she had only vanished for 56 years and come back the same as she was the night she left. She smiled.

_"I Love You _

_Till The End Of Time"_

Now they only stood a few feet apart, and uncounsiously, Christian began to sing back.

_"Come What May.." _

Christian gasped, his voice was different, no, it was his young voice. The same as when he sang with Satine on the stage that long time ago. He looked at his hands and discovered they had also been transformed back to his prime in life. He smiled and went on.

_"Come What May, _

_Come What May_

_Come What May, _

_I Will Love You,"_

Satine: "_I Will Love You"_

Christian: "_Until My Dying.."_

Satine: "_Dying Day"_

Both: "_Come What May, Come What May"_

Satine: "_Come What May"_

Both: "_I Will Love UNTIL MY DYING DAY"_

They were now in each others arms resting their foreheads together.

Satine smiled "Or in this case, even longer."

Christian grinned right back, whipping the tears of his face and hers. "Or love will go on forever and ever." He told her.

She nodded slightly before closing her eyes and kissing him with all the passion she had left behind on that fateful day.

He kissed her back and felt the flame that had always burned with their love grow and become what it used to be when they both had to hide their love from the evil Duke.

They held on to one another, never wanting to let go again.

Christian stroked herl long red hair while Satine layed her head on his shoulder.

Satine brought her head back and took a step back. Taking Christian's hand she lead him toward the light and their future together. Free of Paris, free of the world, free to love one another as they always had and would always will. Leaving the Moulin Rouge, Zidler and the Duke behind them forever.

As they stepped into the light, music played around them.

_"How Wonderful Life Is Now Your In…… The World"_

The End


End file.
